A tale of Sweden : The Madness
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Berwald dan Sven... Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan jika salah satu dari mereka berusaha merebut hak atas tubuhnya, belum lagi status Sven sebagai buronan? Warning : OOC, AU, bad ending, DLDR, violence, sedikit genderbent. [TITLE CHANGED]


_Ketika dirinya menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, apakah dirinya akan dimaafkan oleh Tuhannya? Apalagi jika dia yang telah membunuh ratusan orang, dengan perasaan tak menentu, antara puas dan sedih. Akankah dia tetap menjadi pembunuh berwatak dingin di balik profesi lainnya…?_

**Hetalia ~ A tale of Sweden : The Madness**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / TheBluebutterfly-Ofthehopeless

_**A/N**_ : Ini merupakan cerita sedih yang aku bikin setelah Hetalia ~ A tale of Norway : The Loneliness itu. Berbeda dengan Lovise yang di akhir ceritanya masih hidup, kali ini cerita A tale of Sweden-nya kubuat lebih berat dan menyusahkan (?). Aku aja sampe ngegalau beberapa hari gara-gara fokus menyelesaikan fic menyedihkan ini. Cerita ini tak ada hubungan dengan A tale of Norway, jadi kubuat terpisah aja -_-

**[**Disclaimer : All characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, nama palsu Berwald aku ambil dari Mawar Merah : Matahari, WARNING : OOC, AU, bad ending, kekerasan & pembunuhan, foul language, abal-abal, gaje, don't like don't read.**]**

Di kota Stockholm, tinggallah seorang pengusaha furniture tersohor bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Namun, di balik semua kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya – yang berupa kekayaan, ketampanan, dan darah birunya aka masih ada kaitan dengan keluarga kerajaan – Berwald yang asli adalah seorang pembunuh kelas handal.

Setiap malam, setiap ibu-ibu hendak menidurkan anak-anak, mereka selalu memperingatkannya bahwa tidak boleh sekali pun keluar dari rumahnya pada malam hari. Tahu kenapa? Karena di malam harilah seorang pembunuh mengerikan yang mengenakan nama pena Sven Jorgensen beraksi.

Sven, pembunuh kelas handal, merupakan tipe pembunuh yang sangat keji. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah, rambutnya yang berwarna putih terang seperti silver, dan pipi kirinya yang selalu ditato dengan motif kupu-kupu biru kegelapan.

Setiap malam, Sven selalu memulai aksinya dengan menyeret target yang disukainya ke suatu tempat yang sunyi, lalu mulai melakukan sesuatu yang – bisa dibilang – tidak masuk akal. Ia menguliti targetnya habis-habisan, lalu kedua matanya dicongkel hidup-hidup, darah berhamburan di sana-sini.

Tidak hanya itu, Sven terkadang merusak tengkorak yang dibalut dengan kulit dan jiwanya dengan keji – bisa dibilang, menggunakan kapak kecilnya untuk merusak itu.

"Hoaa~ Hey Tuhan, kenapa gak sekalian kasih aku target yang menarik?" umpat Sven terkikik mengerikan bagai macan yang haus akan makanan dan darah. Ia begitu gila dan nafsu akan darah dan pembunuhan.

Kepolisian Swedia selalu dibuat pusing dan ketakutan dengan sosok Sven Jorgensen ini. Pasalnya, pernah beberapa kali Sven dipergoki membunuh orang lain, yang memergokinya pastilah berakhir terjatuh di dalam alam baka.

Pernah satu kali, dimana Inspektur Divisi Satu Interogasi Kepolisian Swedia pernah tewas ketika memergoki Sven sedang membunuh orang lain pada malam menakutkan itu. Kepalanya dipenggal menggunakan kapak, tengkoraknya dihancurkan menggunakan tongkat besi miliknya, sekujur tubuhnya ditusuk-tusuk dengan pisau besar. Belum lagi organ-organ dalam misal usus besar, pankreas, atau hati bahkan isi otaknya, dipamerkan di depan umum dengan beraninya.

"Haduh, kasus ini lagi!" jerit Detektif Tingkat Satu Divisi Penanganan Kriminal Tingkat Lanjutan yang bernama Alfred F Jones, geleng-geleng kepala ketika ia ikut turun tangan di TKP alias tempat kejadian perkara.

Ya iyalah, Alfred kini berhadapan dengan beberapa organ-organ tubuh manusia yang dipaku di dinding belakang toko bunga yang berada di salah satu sudut kota Stockholm. Keadaan itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ngeri.

"Pasti ulah 'Sven Jorgensen' lagi…" tambah Mathias Køhler, asisten Alfred.

Alfred ngangkat alisnya sambil nengok ke arah Mathias, "Siapa itu?"

"Pembunuh sadis, yang sudah lama kami buru. Akan tetapi, kami juga takut padanya." jawabnya berkeringat, sambil sesekali mengecek laporan forensik dari lapangan.

"Kemarin aku nangani kasus serupa, pelakunya beda loh." sanggah Alfred tidak yakin. Mathias hanya bisa nghela nafas sambil nggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel.

"Maaf, Anda baru seminggu disini kan, Tuan Alfred. Kita tahu, pelaku kemarin itu hanyalah 'boneka' dari Sven. Kabarnya dia juga perencana kejahatan yang sangat luar biasa." Mathias mulai menjelaskan sambil mengobrak-abrik dokumen biodata Sven di dalam tasnya.

Alfred menghela nafas sambil bergidik, "Pasti psikopat kelas kakap kali."

"Dipastikan 100%, da~" sela Letnan Satu Ivan Braginski. Kontan aja Alfred dan Mathias kaget setengah mampus. Akan tetapi, Mathias juga ikutan nggangguk mendengar opini Ivan.

"Benar banget." sahut Mathias datar.

Alfred lalu bertanya kepada Mathias dengan kedua alisnya terangkat, "Lalu, siapakah sebenarnya Sven ini?"

Mathias dan Ivan terdiam. Keduanya saling beradu pandangan. Alfred menangkap sesuatu, bahwa sepertinya mereka berdua tidak tahu siapakah Sven itu. Rupanya…

"Kami tidak tahu itu. Pelakunya sangat misterius, bahkan sidik jari atau ludah bahkan rambutnya saja kami tidak bisa menemukannya di TKP yang berhubungan dengan Sven. Namun, mengapa kami menetapkan bahwa kasus ini jelas berhubungan sama Sven? Karena…"

Belum selesai Mathias ngomong, Ivan sudah minta diri untuk kembali melanjutkan penyelidikan menyeluruh tentang TKP kali ini. Alfred dan Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil kembali melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Di malam berikutnya, 'Sven Jorgensen' kembali beraksi. Meskipun begitu, minggu ini dia belum mendapatkan order dari atasannya. _Huh__bete__banget,__pengen__bunuh__siapapun__aja__sini!_ Sven berjalan-jalan di alun-alun kota Stockholm dengan wajah bete. Meski pun begitu, 'Sven' yang di situ berwujud sangat berbeda.

Ya, sebagai 'Berwald Oxenstierna'. Sven adalah bagian dari 'Berwald Oxenstierna', begitu pula dengan Berwald. Bagi Sven, 'Berwald Oxenstierna' adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang _harus_ disingkirkan demi menguasai sepenuhnya tubuh itu.

Berwald sebenarnya juga sangat membenci sosok ini. Di balik pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha dan aristek furniture yang hebat, ia terkadang tersiksa dengan _noise_-nya Sven, yang selalu meminta dirinya untuk berganti kepribadian setiap malam.

Jujur, Berwald sudah lelah untuk bertukar dengan Sven.

Begitu pula dengan Sven.

Kebetulan, karena Sven belum mendapat order, Sven akhirnya terpaksa mengalah dari Berwald untuk giliran muncul pada malam hari. Matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan yang jernih, serta rambut cokelat muda bercampur pirang pun menghiasi tubuh 'Berwald Oxenstierna' itu.

"Fiuhh…" gumam Berwald lelah.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kekarnya bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis muda. Berwald kaget, dan berusaha menolong gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis muda itu tersenyum polos, mata violet yang cerah dan polosnya beradu dengan mata dingin dan penuh es-nya Berwald, 'Tidak apa-apa, _moi_. Anda sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih. Apakah barang Anda aman?" jawab Berwald datar.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, _moi_. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda." jawab gadis itu ceria. Terbersitlah suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah mereka berdua kenal sebelumnya. Merasa ingin memonopoli gadis itu, akan tetapi…

Belum selesai Berwald berpikir, gadis muda itu sudah menghilang darinya. Ketika ia menengok ke belakangnya, ditemui gadis muda itu sudah berjalan lagi dengan cerianya. _Kapan__kita__bisa__bertemu__lagi__…__?_

"Aji gilaaaaaaaaa! Kasus ini emang susahnya minta ampun!" jerit Arthur Kirkland, anggota kepolisian Swedia yang pangkatnya dibawah Alfred, namun masih diatas Mathias, menggebrak-gebrak meja kerjanya dengan gemetaran.

Mathias langsung menyelanya yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya Arthur dengan suara kesal dan ketakutan, "Anjir, ratusan orang udah dibunuh sama dia."

"Beneran nih?" tanya Alfred duduk di meja kerjanya yang berada di depan mereka berdua sambil menyeruput kopi bikinan Antonio yang kebetulan jadi boy officer (?) di kantor itu.

"Perasaan aye mirip sama Berwald itu…" celetuk Gilbert Beilschmidt, anggota lain, duduk di sisi lain Arthur dan Mathias sambil mengamati wajah buronan yang paling dicari dan ditakuti sejagat Swedia itu. Alfred, Arthur, Mathias dan Antonio hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Gilbert.

Mathias menambahkannya dengan nada berat dan khawatir banget, "Jika itu benar Berwald, yang diincar pasti…"

Seisi ruangan pun hening…

"… Ti… TIINA VAINAMOINEN!" seru Alfred, Arthur, Antonio dan Gilbert serempak sambil melotot ke depan Mathias yang udah duluan bergidik dan berkeringat berjamaah (?). Malahan, mereka berempat saling berpandangan. Gawat!

"A-APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?" jerit Antonio panik banget, sampe-sampe narik kerah kemeja Mathias segala, mana dengan paksa lagi.

"He-Hero pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu!" hibur Alfred sambil bergaya ala Tamaki Suoh #bletak#.

"Cepat tukaran sama aku!" pinta Sven dengan paksa.

Berwald hanya bisa terdiam sambil masih terus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Memang, hari itu telah berganti menjadi siang hari, dan Berwald harus menahan diri agar tidak berubah menjadi pria yang paling diburu oleh kepolisian Swedia itu.

"CEPETAN!" jerit Sven sambil menciptakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Berwald mengalami pusing yang amat sangat, sehingga menarik perhatian karyawannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Boss?"

"_Ledsen_, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Berwald sambil masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. _Brengsek__banget__si__Sven__itu!_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka oleh salah satu karyawannya, "Maaf mengganggu, Boss. Aku punya satu karyawan baru nih. Dia akan bekerja mulai hari ini. Tiina, masuklah."

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan panjang, serta bermata violet, datang menghampiri ruang kerja Berwald. Wajahnya mungkin agak bulat, tetapi kulit dan kecantikannya terasa sangat mempengaruhi hati Berwald. _Jangan-jangan__…_

"Ah, pria yang kemarin–." kata Tiina kaget melihat wajah boss perusahaannya.

"– Yang kemarin menabrakku, kan?" sambung Berwald kaget juga.

Tiina Väinämöinen, begitulah nama gadis itu disebut, merupakan gadis yang terpaut sekitar dua puluh tahun dari Berwald. Berwald saat itu berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun, sedangkan Tiina baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Tiina merupakan wanita yang sangat jenius. Tiina bahkan lulus pasca sarjana ketika di usia yang menginjak delapan belas tahun itu.

"A-Anu, namaku…" Belum selesai Tiina memperkenalkan diri, Berwald sudah menjawabnya dengan nada datar, "Tiina Väinämöinen kan? Kemarin aku membaca profile karyawan yang masuk ke perusahaanku."

Tiina terdiam sebentar, lalu membungkukkan punggungnya di hadapan Berwald, "Mohon bantuannya ya, _moi_."

"Ya, mohon bantuan juga."

Begitu Tiina keluar dari ruang kerja Berwald, bersamaan dengan dua karyawan lainnya…

"Cantik juga, pengen aku perkosa! Hihihi!" bisik Sven tertawa sadis di kepala Berwald.

Berwald menggertakkan giginya, serta mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil menjerit di dalam hatinya agar tidak ketahuan pegawainya yang lain, "Diam kau, Sven!"

"Tunggu, terlalu banyak perbedaan diantara Berwald dan Sven ini." sela Elizabeta Héderváry, polisi wanita yang tergabung di dalam Tim Khusus Divisi Kasus Pembunuhan Tingkat Lanjut, bersama Natalya Arlovskaya.

Natalia mengiyakan dengan judes, "Apalagi mata, rambut, kulit sama ciri lainnya, benar-benar berbeda."

"Tapi aku berfirasat bahwa Sven adalah Berwald…" tentang Gilbert memangkukan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Alfred hanya bisa terdiam, sambil berpikir keras.

"Lihat. Pada pipi kiri Sven terdapat tato kupu-kupu biru kegelapan, yang bisa mengandung arti…" kata Arthur mencoba menenangkan situasi tersebut sambil menunjukkan foto Berwald dan Sven dari depan.

"… Kelompok _Blue-Dark__Butterfly_, kan?" sambung Mathias bete, "Kelompok itu memang belum bisa dibasmi. Kelompok pembunuh lainnya sudah kita basmi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya kan?"

Natalya angkat alis, "Apa itu?"

Arthur terdiam, lalu membisiki Natalya, "Kelompok pembunuh yang paling sadis. Salah satu agenda kepolisian tahun ini adalah menghancurkan kelompok itu."

"_Wait_, bisa heboh negeri ini kalau Berwald memang benar mempunyai kepribadian seperti itu." celetuk Alfred sambil memakan hamburgernya dengan rakus.

"Aku berhasil menyadap informasi yang ada di negeri ini. Anggota _Blue-Dark__Butterfly_ hanya sekitar sepuluh orang, tetapi mereka mempunyai hubungan bilateral yang sangat erat dengan kelompok yang paling diburu semua kepolisian di dunia ini…" sela Arthur sambil mengobrak-abrik mejanya yang berantakan.

Natalya dan Elizabeta hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela nafas dengan panjang dan berat. _Susahnya__…_

"Kita bingung, apa kita harus menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada Berwald itu…?"

Malam harinya, ketika Berwald sudah sampai di rumahnya yang mewah dan besar, Berwald langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai duanya. Ketika Berwald membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat kamarnya yang berantakan dan penuh senjata pembunuh yang mengerikan.

"Terserah kau, Sven brengsek!" seru Berwald kesal, kepada _dirinya_ sendiri. 'Sven' yang ada di dalam tubuh Berwald pun menjerit keras, "MEMANGNYA LO APA, BERWALD? KAU HANYALAH 'NOISE' DARI JIWA YANG BERNAMA BERWALD, BODOH! TUBUH YANG KAU PAKAI ITU MILIKKU!"

Berwald menghantam lemari bajunya yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanannya, mana keras pula. Ia lalu menjerit lagi di dalam hatinya agar tersampaikan ke 'noise'-nya, "KAU HANYALAH NOISE DARI SVEN JORGENSEN, BEGO! AKU LAHIR DENGAN JIWAKU YANG BERNAMA BERWALD OXENSTIERNA, LALU KAU MENDADAK MENYUSUPI TUBUHKU DAN MEMPERGUNAKAN TUBUHKU SEENAK JIDAT LO!"

"HAH, MAU ADU TARUHAN DENGAN AKU? KAU DAN AKU SEJAK LAHIR SUDAH BERDUA DI DALAM SATU TUBUH, BODOH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"TERSERAH KAU, YANG PENTING AKU AKAN TERUS BERJUANG MEMPERTAHANKAN KEWARASANKU DARI KEGILAAN DAN KESADISAN DIRIMU, SVEN JORGENSEN!" teriak Berwald memegangi kepala dan jantungnya yang kini berdegup lebih kencang darinya.

Tiba-tiba jantung Berwald merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menusuk. Berwald segera tersungkur ke bawah, tetapi beruntung Berwald masih mampu menahan serangan jantung yang diciptakan oleh 'Sven' itu.

"RASAKAN, MINGGIR!" perintah Sven di dalam kepala Berwald. Berwald perlahan-lahan kehilangan kewarasannya. _Sial__…_ Berwald yakin, sesaat lagi dia bakal bertukar lagi dengannya, dan dia harus mengakui, keadaan itu _sungguh_ tidak enak baginya.

Tubuh itu tiba-tiba mengelepar-gelepar dengan sendirinya, dan kamarnya dipenuhi oleh raungan dan jeritan dua jiwa yang berbeda, yang tersiksa berada di dalam satu tubuh. Jeritan itu semakin keras, dan tubuh itu mulai dirasuki oleh sesuatu.

Ya, Sven memaksa Berwald masuk ke 'penjara'-nya, yang berada di dalam suatu tempat yang paling jauh di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, mata biru-kehijauan Berwald berganti secara alami dan mendadak menjadi merah darah, rambutnya berubah menjadi silver, sedangkan kulitnya juga ikut berubah.

Berwald _telah_ berubah menjadi Sven. Sven melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya, "Sesaat lagi kau akan lenyap dari dunia ini, Berwald _brengsek_!"

_Fufufufu__…_ Sven terkikik mengerikan, semengerikan macan yang kerasukan setan.

Sven lalu mengambil berbagai senjata yang berhamburan di kamarnya, lalu memeriksa laptop yang dibawa 'diri'-nya yang lain. Berwald sebenarnya tidak tahu, kalau laptopnya sudah diutak-atik oleh Sven sehingga Berwald tidak akan pernah tahu kalau laptopnya juga dipakai Sven sebagai media orderan dari atasannya.

Di e-mailnya di sebuah situs yang sangat rahasia, yang sudah ia bobol dengan awesomenya, ia menatap orderan dari atasannya yang menunjukkan beberapa targetnya. Ia membaca e-mail itu dengan tatapan serius.

_Target__pertama__adalah__Alfred__F__Jones,_ _Detektif__Tingkat__Satu__Divisi__Penanganan__Kriminal__Tingkat__Lanjutan,__alasan__:__Membahayakan__kerahasiaan__kelompok._

_Target kedua adalah Arthur Kirkland, asisten Alfred, alasan : Menyadap keberadaan kelompok._

Sven tersenyum bagai setan yang ingin memakan manusia dengan sadisnya.

Malam hari itu juga, Sven melancarkan aksinya pada jam dua belas malam. Sven berjalan-jalan di alun-alun kota Stockholm sambil mengingat-ingat data pribadi kedua targetnya yang akan dihabisinya malam itu.

_Alfred F Jones, ciri-cirinya adalah sering membawa hamburger, mata berwarna biru, memakai kacamata, mempunyai antenna, biasa berpakaian ala Amerika dengan bintang terpasang di jaket cokelatnya._

_Arthur Kirkland, ciri-cirinya adalah beralis tebal dan jumlahnya ada enam, bermata hijau jernih, berambut pirang dan seperti landak, suka menggunakan sihir, dan uke-nya Alfred._

"Fiuuhh…" Sven merapatkan jaket tebal berwarna hitam itu. Dingin banget, batinnya menghela nafas. Tetapi, justru musim dingin itulah yang disukai olehnya. Ia bisa membunuh orang lain dengan mudah, karena orang-orang akan takut jika salju yang putih dinodai oleh darah.

_Lebih-lebih, 25 Desember…_

Ya, ia sangat tahu tanggal itu. Tanggal yang begitu berarti bagi Berwald yang sudah biasa mendapat hadiah dari Tiina, walaupun mereka baru pertama kalinya bertemu di kantor miliknya.

_Aku__ingin__menodai__tanggal__itu_, Sven menyeringai dengan sadis. Yakin deh, Berwald pasti marah dan ingin sekali membalaskan dendamnya ke dirinya. Dengan begini, Sven bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya, dan harapannya akan terkabul!

Tiba-tiba Sven melihat sosok wanita yang terlihat cantik yang berada di jalan yang berseberangan dengannya. Sven menatapnya dalam-dalam, menyelidiki wanita itu. Ia segera teringat, wanita itu bermata violet dan berambut panjang dan pirang. _Tiina__Väinämöinen!_

Sven menjulurkan dan membasahi bibir dinginnya dengan lidahnya. _Ini__kesempatanku!_

Sven lalu berjalan menghampiri Tiina sambil membelai rambut Tiina dengan lembut, "Tiina ya?"

Wanita itu langsung menoleh ke pria yang bersuara itu, lalu heran dengan wajah pria itu. _Ganteng__sekali__…_ "Ko-Kok tahu namaku…?" tanya Tiina heran. Sven tidak perlu menjawab itu. _Aku__tinggal__memerkosa__dan__membunuhnya,__sekali-kali__deh__…_ "Wahai Knossos, hancurkanlah labirin kewarasanmu…" bisik Sven di telinga kanan Tiina.

Tiina mendadak pingsan, dan tubuhnya keburu ditangkap oleh Sven, "Aku tahu namamu dari seseorang, dan aku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Berwald."

Pagi keesokan harinya, banyak orang berkerumum di depan perempatan jalan besar kota Stockholm itu. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka bergidik ngeri. Seorang perempuan muda diketahui masih hidup, tetapi kondisinya sudah sangat gawat. Tubuhnya disayat-sayat menggunakan pisau kecil, dan kemaluannya alias vaginanya diperkosa habis-habisan. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat.

"Tolonglah!" jerit salah satu warga sambil mencoba menggotong perempuan muda itu.

Berwald yang kebetulan hendak pergi bekerja, kaget melihat kehebohan besar di perempatan jalan yang sudah biasa ia lewati selama hampir lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Berwald lalu menghampiri orang lain yang ikut melihat kejadian itu sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Anda tahu, seorang perempuan muda diperkosa di tengah-tengah jalan besar seperti itu." jawab orang itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

_Apa? Wanita diperkosa di tengah jalan? Mengerikan sekali…_

"Cirinya?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Berambut pirang kecokelatan muda, lalu matanya berwarna violet… Kemaluannya sudah diperkosa rupanya…" jawab orang itu geleng-geleng kepala.

_Apa?_ Berwald kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja diberikan orang itu. _Wanita__bermata__violet__dengan__rambut__berwarna__pirang__kecokelatan?__Tiina?__Mudah-mudahan__bukan__Tiina__…_

Buru-buru Berwald berlari kembali ke rumahnya, dengan dipenuhi perasaan kalut, tidak percaya, marah, dan sangat berduka akan kejadian itu. _Jangan-jangan__Sven__memerkosanya__tanpa__sepengetahuanku__…__?_

Sekembalinya ke rumah, Berwald langsung memasuki kamarnya, dan membanting tas kantornya. Mata biru kehijauan Berwald menatap tajam semua benda yang ada di kamarnya. Amarah Berwald langsung mencapai puncaknya…

"SVEN!" batin Berwald kesal.

'Sven' pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang di dalam 'penjara' itu, "Ada apa?"

Berwald langsung mengepalkan tangannya sambil menghantam tembok kamarnya, "KAU MEMERKOSA DIA KAN? AKUI!"

Sven tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kenapa?"

"BENAR KAN? KAUUU… AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAAFKANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sven semakin tertawa keras-keras, yang membuat kepala Berwald terus menerus mengalami pusing yang amat sangat. _Sial!_

"TERUS KENAPA? AYO, AYO, TANTANG AKU, BERWALD OXENSTIERNA! AKU SUDAH MUAK MENDENGAR NAMAMU, BAHKAN EKSISTENSIMU, ANAK SAMPAH! AKU TAHU, AKU TAHU! KAU LAHIR DARI HASIL SELINGKUHAN IBUMU DENGAN PRIA LAIN KAN? AYO AKUI!" balas Sven tertawa puas, terus menerus menginjak harga dirinya sebagai lelaki perkasa. Berwald harus mengakui, Sven benar. Ia lahir dari hasil birahi antara ibunya dan pria hidung belang yang sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab layaknya Sven. Oleh karena itu, nama ibunya dan Berwald sendiri 'dihapus' dari silsilah keluarga kerajaan, meskipun mereka memang memiliki darah ningrat, walaupun hanya sebagai sepupu.

Berwald sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, dan ubun-ubunnya sudah disulut api neraka. Berwald langsung berteriak dengan sangat lantang, "MAJU SINI, ANAK BRENGSEK!"

"Oh? Kau kesal? Tidakkah kau tahu…" kata Sven melemah, namun masih terdengar sinis dan sadis. Berwald berhenti berteriak juga, "Apa, _sadistholic_?"

"Bagaimana jika pria yang membirahi ibumu sehingga membuahkan dirimu adalah ayah aku…?" tanya Sven tersenyum kecut. _Apa__…_ Mata Berwald langsung melotot, kaget dan tidak percaya.

Sven sangat tahu kepribadian Berwald, lalu menghampiri diri Berwald sambil membayangi Berwald dengan 'kepribadian' dirinya, "Oh, kau tidak tahu ya? Kasihannya… Biar kuberitahu…"

"Tidak… Tidakk…" jerit Berwald mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan ganasnya. Berwald langsung terjatuh pada tempat tidurnya, dan berkeringat dengan derasnya. Ia takut mengetahui suatu fakta yang mengerikan…

Sven semakin tersenyum sadis, lalu membisiki Berwald, "Kita memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"TIDAK!" bantah Berwald mengelepar-gelepar. Ia begitu takut mengetahui itu. _Itu__…__!_

"Benar, benar. Ayahku _telah_ membirahi ibumu, sehingga melahirkan dirimu yang dibenci keluarga kerajaan, bahkan tidak diinginkan ibumu sendiri. Oleh karena itulah, ibumu membuangmu ke panti itu kan? Fufufu, ayahku memang tiada duanya…" Sven membenarkan fakta itu. Berwald langsung menjerit ketakutan mendengar fakta yang baru kali ini diketahuinya selama tiga puluh delapan tahun lamanya.

_Apakah__itu__benar__…__?__Benar__atau__salahkah__dia?_ "Kenapa…?"

Sven tersenyum sadis, lalu membayangi Berwald dengan pikiran kotornya lagi, "Kau adalah anak SETAN, Berwald. Kau dan aku sama-sama KOTOR. Lahir dari birahi ayah yang sadis, tidak memahami cinta yang sebenarnya, dan berada di dalam kubangan kegelapan dan kotornya darah manusia yang kita tumpahkan…"

_TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! NEJ NEJ NEJ NEJ NEJ!_

"Aku adalah anak dari Catharina Oxenstierna itu! Aku bukan anak dari ayahmu!" sanggah Berwald mencoba lari dari kenyataan yang mengerikan itu.

Sven tersenyum kecut. _Pria__ini__memang__sama__brengseknya__…_ "Kau adalah anak dari Catharina dan Albert Jorgensen. Aku adalah anak dari Albert Jorgensen dan wanita yang tidak pernah ku tahu untuk selama-lamanya… Catharina begitu takut dengan Albert itu, dan memberimu nama Oxenstierna, agar bisa menutupi kebusukan itu…"

"DIAM! BAGAIMANA DENGAN TIINA VÄINÄMÖINEN ITU! KAU KAN MENGHAMILI DIA TAHU! SAMA SEPERTI AYAHMU YANG BRENGSEKNYA TIDAK ADA DUANYA ITU!" teriak Berwald kembali ke topik utamanya.

Sven tersenyum kecut, "KITA BERDUALAH YANG MEMERKOSANYA, IYA KAN?"

"TIDAK! KAULAH YANG MEMERKOSANYA!"

"Oke, oke. Aku memerkosa dia MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHMU. Ingat?" sahut Sven tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Berwald tersadar. Kalau Sven yang memerkosa Tiina pakai tubuhku, sama saja artinya dia _dan_ aku yang memerkosanya…?

Sven tertawa lepas, dengan sadisnya, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU MENANG! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI TUBUHKU, ANAK SAMPAH!"

Berwald semakin keras menggertakkan giginya, diteruskan dengan menghantam tempat tidurnya sampai bolong, "TIDAK, MENYINGKIR DARI HIDUPKU, SVEN JORGENSEN!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU LAGI, BERWALD! AH, KAU HARUS PAKAI NAMA JORGENSEN, AGAR KITA SAMA!"

Berwald semakin marah. Baru kali ini dia begitu membenci Sven, yang merupakan kepribadian lainnya yang sadis. Ia sudah lama sangat tidak menginginkannya, begitu juga dengan Sven. Lagipula, dia juga tidak mengenal Albert itu. _Siapakah__Albert__itu__…__?_

"Catharina melahirkan kau dengan jiwa Berwald, kemudian Albert memberi tubuh itu jiwa lainnya, agar bisa menimbulkan kehancuran pada tubuh itu. Dan jiwa lain itu adalah AKU, BERWALD!" seru Sven berteriak dengan nada penuh amarah.

_Shit… Kenapa? Catharina… Benarkah itu…?_

Tanpa disadari oleh Sven, Berwald mengalirkan air matanya dari bola mata biru kehijauannya itu. Saking syoknya dia akan fakta mengerikan itu, ia sampai tertidur dengan air mata terus-menerus mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Dasar bocah." umpat Sven kesal.

_Umph__…__?_

Tiina baru terbangun. Kini, dia sudah berada di dalam rumah sakit terdekat. Monitor jantungnya menunjukkan garis yang bergetar agak lemah. Nafasnya tinggal dua-satu. Ia begitu syok dengan kejadian kemarin malam itu. Ia tak sadarkan diri, dan baru hari itu ia sadar, dengan banyak luka bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mendadak dari samping kanan Tiina ada beberapa orang. _Satu,__dua,__tiga__… __Tiga__orang__…_ Tiina hanya bisa menghela lemah. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk apa-apa, bahkan ngobrol sekali pun.

"Maaf, Tiina." ucap seseorang.

Laki-laki dewasa berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu tengah duduk di samping Tiina, sambil ber-ehem-ehem, "Kau kenal pemerkosa itu?"

Tiina hanya bisa terdiam. _Pria__berambut__silver__dengan__mata__berwarna__merah__darah__…_

"Sudah dibaca belum, Arthur?" tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil menoleh ke arah laki-laki lain yang bernama Arthur itu. Arthur mengiyakan sambil bergidik, "Ya…"

Laki-laki itu lalu berbalik menatap Tiina, lalu mengucapkan terimakasihnya sambil mengusap-usap pipi Tiina yang masih hangat. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi bersama dua orang lainnya, Tiina hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Rasa-rasanya dia mengenal sosok yang memerkosanya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai _clue_ apapun.

Di kamarnya yang berantakan pada malam ketiga setelah Tiina diperkosanya, Berwald diam-diam menulis surat kepada Tiina dan kepolisian Swedia agar menangkapnya. _Lebih__baik__mati__daripada__aku__biarkan__Sven__bertindak__gila__lagi__…_

"Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Sven lagi.

Berwald tetap diam, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia ingin agar mereka berdua mati saja, "Aku menulis surat ini agar kita berdua MATI."

Sven terbengong. Baru kali ini dia merasa 'dikalahkan' oleh Berwald itu. Sven lantas berteriak dengan ganasnya di dalam diri Berwald, "APA-APAAN KAU? AKU KAN MASIH INGIN HIDUP, BEGO!"

"Justru itu–." Berwald menyanggah keinginan Sven dengan mantap, "Daripada membiarkanmu melakukan semua kejahatan, lebih baik aku minta agar diriku ditangkap, agar mereka bisa mengakhiri hidup kita berdua."

Sven marah besar, "HENTIKAN ITU, BERWALD! KAU KAN PUNYA SEBAGIAN DARAH JORGENSEN ITU! LAKUKAN KEJAHATAN ITU DARIPADA MENULIS SURAT BEGITUAN!"

Berwald tidak mempedulikannya. Baginya, lebih baik ditangkap dan mati dieksekusi daripada mati ditembak di pelarian, apalagi tanpa pamit pada orang yang dicintainya.

Hari kedua Tiina dirawat, Tiina mendapat suatu surat. Perawatnya memberikan surat itu dengan suara lembut, "Miss Väinämöinen, Anda mendapat surat dari Berwald Oxenstierna."

Tiina terheran. _Boss-ku?_

Tiina lalu perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan perawat perempuan muda itu langsung menaruhkan suratnya tepat di telapak tangan kanannya. Perawat tersebut tersenyum manis, lalu pamit padanya.

Surat itu kini berada di tangannya. Ia penasaran, apakah yang hendak dia katakan di dalam surat itu? Apakah mengenai tabrakannya beberapa hari lalu? Tidak mungkin, Berwald pasti hanya menganggap itu kebetulan saja. Lalu apakah yang ingin dia katakan…?

Tiina lalu membuka surat tersebut.

_För Tiina Väinämöinen_

_Ledsen om jag skriver detta brev till dig. Inte om uppsägningar, men jag visste vem som begått våldtäkt som hänt dig. Jag väntar på en frisk och kommer till scenen där du ljuger. Jag har gjort en karta._

_Signerad,_

_Berwald._**(1)**

Tiina lalu mengambil lembaran lain yang merupakan peta dimana dia tergeletak beberapa hari lalu itu. _Apa__dia__mengetahui__itu__…__?_ Tiina sama sekali tidak tahu, dan berharap Berwald bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

"Kutunggu kau, Berwald." ucapnya lirih, sambil menumpahkan air matanya ke surat itu.

"Apaan ini?" tanya Alfred terbengong-bengong. Arthur, Mathias, Gilbert, Natalya, Antonio dan Elizabeta hanya bisa menatap sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di meja kerja milik Arthur. Surat yang sangat cantik, batin mereka semua.

Mathias membuka suara, "Buka dong."

"Aye siapin dulu sarung tangan karetnya." jawab Arthur sambil mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya ala dokter bedah (?) *dor*

Arthur lalu membuka surat itu, dan jantung mereka semua berdegup kencang. _Apakah__ancaman__dari__teroris?__Atau__surat__maha__penting__(?)__dari__saksi__kasus__lain?__Ataukah__… __Ataukah__… __Ataukah__…_

Sebuah surat – surat yang dibuat oleh Berwald.

Isinya sama seperti isi surat yang ditunjukkan untuk Tiina. Bedanya, penulisannya menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dan mereka semua dibuat bingung olehnya. Belum lagi, Berwald sudah minta mereka bertujuh datang ke jalan dimana Tiina tergeletak dengan membawa Densus ala Sweden-nya. _Apaan__ini?_

Gilbert mendengus, "Sudah kuduga."

"Yang penting. HERO HARUS MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!" seru Alfred tiba-tiba. _Ini__orang__minta__digebuk__kale__ya?_ Sisa anggota tim itu mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan gaje (?) Alfred.

Malam kesembilan setelah Tiina dirawat di RS, Tiina akhirnya memenuhi keinginan Berwald. Tiina pun sudah membalas suratnya untuk menyampaikan kapan dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tap tap tap tap. Derap langkah yang lembut menghiasi keheningan yang melanda jalan besar kota Stockholm itu. Tiina mencoba menguatkan hatinya, dan ia tentu saja tidak sabar untuk menantikan momentum itu. Baginya, balas dendam dibalas dengan balas dendam.

Tap. Tiina berhenti di salah satu arah mata angin dari perempatan jalan besar itu, sambil menatap seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan tersebut. Tiina berdegup kencang. _Berwald__…__?_

"Berwald?" tanya Tiina lirih.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari seseorang yang ada di tengah-tengah jalan itu. Tiina tidak mempedulikannya, dan tetap mengeluarkan suaranya sewajar mungkin, "Berwald? Ini aku, Tiina!"

Akan tetapi, Tiina menyaksikan di depan seseorang itu muncul banyak mobil – ya, mobil polisi, berderetan dengan sigap. Di salah satu mobil polisi tersebut, muncul Alfred F Jones, yang juga diundangnya untuk menyaksikan pernyataan seseorang itu.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Tiina lirih, hatinya dipenuhi rasa ketakutan. _Apakah__Berwald__sedang__berada__di__dalam__masalah?_

Seseorang itu lalu menoleh ke arah Tiina, lalu tersenyum datar. Walaupun begitu, Tiina dapat menafsirkan senyuman seseorang itu dengan baik. Itu bukan senyuman yang indah, tetapi senyuman yang _penuh_ oleh kepahitan, dan tampaknya Tiina menyadari sesuatu.

_Sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku tidak pernah memikirkannya– _

"Tiina." ucap seseorang itu. Tiina dapat mengenali suara itu. _Berwald!_

"Berwald!" teriak Tiina agak lega. Tetapi, Berwald sudah keburu mengisyaratkan sesuatu agar Tiina tidak mendekatinya, "Tetap disitu, Miss Väinämöinen."

Tiina diselimuti rasa bingung yang tidak terduga. _Apa__Berwald__hendak__membiarkanku__menonton__sesuatu,__sesuatu__yang__tidak__akan__pernah__aku__bayangkan__…__?_ Tiina hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Berwald, dengan tetap berpegangan pada tiang lampu yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Berwald lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan tujuh orang itu, sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Semuanya… Aku meminta Tiina dan Anda semua menyaksikan pernyataanku ini. Beberapa hari lalu, mungkin bertahun-tahun, kalian semua direpotkan oleh seorang pembunuh keji, yang tidak kenal kata cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku… Walaupun aku kelihatannya tidak ada hubungan dengan kasus ini, tetapi aku punya satu petunjuk yang jelas, dan tidak bisa terbantahkan tentangnya…"

Alfred dan kawan-kawan mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Berwald dengan hati deg-degan. Arthur, Gilbert dan Natalya sampai-sampai bersiaga memegang Glock-17, Mini Uzi, dan AK-47, dan berbagai senjata lainnya. _Apa__lagi__yang__akan__dia__katakan__…__?_

"Terus…" Belum selesai Alfred menuntaskan pertanyaannya, keburu semuanya sudah dijawab dengan jelas.

Sangat jelas. Tidak ada yang buram mulai sekarang itu. Mereka menyaksikan Berwald tergopoh-gopoh, dan mereka pun mendengar suara jeritan yang keluar dari mulut Berwald. Tetapi mereka segera mengetahui – bahwa jeritan yang keluar dari mulut Berwald _bukanlah_ suara Berwald yang sebenarnya.

"Ah…" Jeritan itu menggema di jalan tersebut dengan pelan, tetapi sangat tegas. Suara itu rendah, sama seperti Berwald, tetapi nadanya jauh lebih terdengar menakutkan, lebih menakutkan daripada deathglare ala Ivan atau bahkan Berwald sendiri.

Tubuhnya menanggapi keberadaan 'seseorang' itu dengan mengubah rambut dan warnanya. Rambut yang semula berwarna pirang kecokelatan muda, perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi silver. Matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan itu juga perlahan-lahan dinodai dengan warna merah darah, tanpa _softlens_.

Alfred dan kawan-kawan segera bergidik ketakutan, begitu pula dengan Tiina, menghadapi kenyataan yang _sangatlah_mengerikan.

Ya, Berwald sedang berganti menjadi Sven Jorgensen, pembunuh sekaligus orang yang memerkosa Tiina sendiri!

"Ya Tuhan… Apakah yang salah dengan penglihatanku ini…?" jerit Elizabeta pucat pasi. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang, bagaikan diterpa kekuatan tak terlihat yang memaksanya berlari sepanjang jutaan kilometer. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, dan mengeluarkan keringat yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Alfred hanya bisa menelan ludah. Bahkan pistolnya yang terpegang dengan kuat di tangan kanannya, terjatuh dari tangannya.

Orang itu lalu melepas kacamatanya, dan menginjaknya dengan keras. Ketika ia menatap kacamata Berwald yang rusak, dia lalu menatap mereka bertujuh dengan wajah penuh haus darahnya, "Oh, di sana ada Alfred dan Arthur ya…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu menusuk, dan sangat menakutkan.

_Sven Jorgensen!_

"Tidak mungkin…" jerit Tiina terduduk dengan suksesnya. Mata violetnya melotot dengan tatapan tidak percaya, antara hampa dan ditimpa sesuatu yang menakutkan. _Tidak__mungkin!_

Tiina tidak akan menyangka, Berwaldlah yang memerkosanya pada malam itu, _tetapi_ menggunakan kepribadian lainnya!

Alfred segera tersadar dari ke-syok-annya, dan langsung mengambil senjata yang terjatuh dari aspalnya, dan langsung menodongkannya ke arah orang itu, "MENYERAHLAH, SVEN!"

Arthur dan kawan-kawan segera tersadar dari kenyataan mengerikan itu, dan langsung dengan serempak menodongkan masing-masing senapannya ke Sven. Tiina hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan itu. _Benarkah__itu__…__?_

"_Come__on_, domba-domba kecil. Biar aku yang akan melayani kalian ke alam baka sana ya~" tantang Sven dengan nada tenang, sinis, dan penuh hasrat membunuh. Tato kupu-kupu biru kegelapannya juga perlahan-lahan muncul di pipi kirinya.

Sven tersenyum keji sambil bersiul-siul gembira. _Sudah__lama__ia__tidak__merasakan__harumnya__darah__yang__mengalir__di__dalam__tubuh__mereka__bertujuh__… __Ia__begitu__berhasrat__untuk__menumpahkannya__di__situ__…_

Alfred lalu berkata dengan hati-hati kepada Sven, "Kau bermaksud mengadakan pesta berdarah disini?"

Sven menyeringai mereka bertujuh dengan keji. Bagi mereka, Sven adalah monster yang menyerupai gunung es yang sangat kejam, dan tidak berperasaan. Sama seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"_It__'__s__ok._" Arthur segera mengeluarkan buku sihirnya, dan mengucapkan suatu mantera dengan sangat cepat, tanpa sepengetahuan Alfred. Alfred langsung menolehnya sambil berteriak mencoba menghentikannya, "Hentikan itu–."

Keburu setan-setan _request_ Arthur bermunculan di depan Sven. Sven menjilati bibirnya sendiri, sambil menatap setan-setan tersebut dengan tenang, sangat tenang malah. "Wah, apaan ini… Pengecut banget yah~" umpat Sven kecewa. Mendadak tubuh Arthur perlahan-lahan terikat oleh sesuatu!

"AAAHH!" jerit Arthur kesakitan. Semua polisi dibuat kaget setengah mati oleh keadaan mendadak tersebut. Sekujur tubuh Arthur mendadak keluar darah-darah yang menyembur dengan hebatnya. Mulut, hidung dan kedua telinga Arthur juga mengeluarkan darah yang sama.

"TIDAK!" jerit Elizabeta sambil mencoba membantu Arthur. Malangnya, Elizabeta juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sejuta goresan-goresan muncul mendadak di sekujur tubuh Elizabeta, sehingga Elizabeta langsung jatuh pingsan, sama seperti Arthur.

Alfred terbakar amarah, "KAU!"

Alfred langsung menembakkan senapannya ke arah Sven, tetapi Sven malah menghindar semua peluru yang ditembakkannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, Sven sudah berada di depannya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan kemejanya, "Matilah kau, domba kecil."

Seketika saja sebuah pisau besar menghunjam perut Alfred. Alfred langsung batuk darah, dan perlahan-lahan pingsan. Tumbang sudah tiga orang, batinnya belum puas. "Ada yang mau dikirim ke alam baka?" tanyanya tersenyum sadis.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, tepatnya dari langit, muncul bala bantuan yang tidak terduga oleh siapapun, bahkan Berwald sendiri.

_KLEP!_ Suara selembar kertas menempel tepat di dahi Sven. Benar, seseorang tiba-tiba turun dari langit, dan berusaha menempelkan sesuatu di dahi Sven. Sialnya ketika tangan kirinya menahan tangan kiri Sven, tangan kanan Sven malah berbalik dan menusukkan pisau besarnya tepat di dada kanan orang itu.

_OHOK!_ Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung terjatuh pingsan. _Empat__orang_.

"Sial…" umpat lelaki yang baru saja turun dari langit tersebut, "Dia… Sudah bersatu dengan Berwald rupanya…"

Lelaki itu langsung tewas seketika. Semua orang menjadi lepas kendali, tidak terkecuali Tiina. Tiina langsung menjerit sebisa mungkin, membangunkan ketenangan yang diciptakan oleh Berwald sendiri, "TIDAAK!"

"Bangsat!" umpat Mathias sambil maju seraya menodongkan senjatanya, "Kuakhiri hidupmu saja kali, Sven brengsek!" tambahnya kesal.

_Akhiri__saja!_ Sebuah suara muncul di sela-sela kejadian tersebut. Semua orang syok. _Itu__suara__Berwald!_ "Gimana bisa…?" gumam Mathias syok dan kaget dengan keluarnya suara Berwald dari dalam diri Sven.

Tiina mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya tepat ke tubuh Sven, tidak mempercayai suara yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kepala Sven. _Bagaimana__dia__bisa__…__?_

_Tidak ada cara lain! CEPAT BUNUH KAMI!_

"Tidak! Kau adalah harapan karyawan kamu! Makanya aku harus menyelamatkanmu!" sanggah Mathias tersenyum sinis sambil menembakkan senjatanya tepat ke tubuh Sven. Sayangnya, sebagian dari pelurunya hanya kena perut sama lengan atas kirinya. Sven terlihat sangat kuat, bahkan tidak tertandingi oleh siapapun. _Monster__…_

Mathias menyeringai liar, kemudian mengejar Sven yang kabur sambil mengambil Tiina, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!" seringainya.

"Bantuan!" seru Gilbert melalui headphone-nya yang tersambung ke markasnya, "Alfred, Arthur dan Elizabeta tewas!" serunya panik.

Antonio menghela nafas, dan mengambil senjata yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Gilbert, "Biar aku hadapi dia bersama Mathias."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Gilbert langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dengan dada Antonio, "Terlalu berbahaya! Kau tahu kan…"

Antonio terdiam, lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. _Sialan__…_ "Tidak bisa kubiarkan dia melakukan hal sekeji itu…" Gilbert hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mayat ketiga sahabatnya dengan rasa bersalah yang memuncak.

Natalya lalu maju melangkahi mayat Arthur dan Elizabeta, "Biar aku tangani ini. Kalian tahu kan reputasiku? Bersama Ivan lebih baik."

"Terserah kau, yang penting dukung Mathias ya!" jawab Gilbert seraya tersenyum sinis dan mendengus kesal sambil maju menghampiri mayat Alfred yang tergeletak di aspal.

"Kiku tewas." ucap seseorang yang berada di wilayah yang beribu-ribu kilometer dari lokasi kejadian tersebut, tepatnya di Asia Timur. Orang itu mendengus kesal sambil mengetuk-getukkan pensilnya sambil duduk dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Boss-nya tersenyum sedih, "Padahal dia kan _exorcist_ terhebat Asia Timur ini. Sven itu…"

"Terlalu berbahaya. Tiina saja sampai tidak bisa menghentikannya, apalagi Alfred dan kawan-kawan." sambung orang itu sambil menulis sesuatu pada kertasnya. Bossnya lalu berdiri di hadapan orang itu, lalu memalingkannya ke jendela sebuah ruangan, "Kalau begitu, coba hentikan dia, Wang."

Orang itu menampakkan dirinya di depannya. Rambut gondrongnya menghiasi punggungnya, tetapi diikat dengan rapi. Matanya sipit, dan berwarna hitam kecokelatan, berkata dengan tegas, "Siap, Germania."

Di gang yang tidak jauh dari perempatan besar tempat awal kejadian tersebut, Tiina hanya bisa menjerit tanpa bersuara, padahal di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar terasa diserang penyakit 'kegilaan' yang baru saja dialaminya.

Pemuda berambut silver dengan mata berwarna merah darah serta tatonya yang tertempel di pipi kirinya, baru saja membuat Mathias kewalahan setengah mampus. Tubuh Mathias rupanya sudah tidak tahan menghadapi tubuh Sven yang terlihat sangat segar bugar itu. _Gimana__bisa..?_

"Bangsat…" umpat Mathias sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada kapak besar yang selalu dibawa-bawanya selain senjatanya. Sesekali dia batuk berdarah, lalu dia menglap bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ayo, Denmark. Hancurkan aku kalau bisa." tantang Sven tersenyum dan terkikik sadis. Suaranya bagaikan petir yang menyambar diri Mathias dan Tiina yang menyaksikannya. _Tidak__…_

Tiba-tiba dari samping kanan Natalya dan kawan-kawan menyusul Mathias, sambil ngos-ngosan seraya menodongkan jutaan pisau besar ala Natalya, "Kuhajar kau, kalau sampe membuat kota ini hancur."

Natalya tidak main-main dengan omongannya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, dari langit, Sven dikepung jutaan pisau yang ukurannya setinggi tinggi Berwald dan lebarnya selebar tiga meter. "Apa ini?" tanya Sven kaget.

_Bagus_, batin Natalya puas. _Kali__ini__aku__bisa__bikin__Sven__terpojok!_

Tetapi, Tuhan berkata lain. Natalya ikut menyusul Elizabeta dkk di alam baka ketika Sven mendadak muncul dari belakang dan menusuk tengkorak alias kepala Natalya dengan pisau yang dia curi dari jurus Natalya itu, "Pergilah ke sana, anak jahanam!"

Sven langsung mengambil mata kanan Natalya, lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkan tepat ke muka Ivan. Ketika Ivan terkena bola mata Natalya yang lepas dari tempatnya, Ivan malah menyeringai dengan sadis, "Wah, wah, kau boleh juga Sven."

_SIAPAPUN… HANCURKAN TUBUH INI!_

Ivan yang bisa merasakan gelombang hati Berwald pun sebenarnya agak iba pada Berwald. _Bagaimana__tidak,__Berwald__sebenarnya__asset__yang__sangat__berharga__tetapi__…_ "Kuhancurkan kau sekarang juga, Sven." katanya dingin.

_BLAARR!_ Gang itu, beserta beberapa tempatnya yang beradius 200 meter dari titik dimana Sven berdiri, meledak! Ya, Ivan melakukan serangan terbuka terhadap Sven itu, melalui rudalnya yang dikenal ganas dan tidak mengenal ampun.

Tapi, bukan Ivan namanya kalau Ivan mengabaikan nyawa warga kota itu. Ivan sudah terlebih dulu menyelamatkan Tiina dengan cara melompat melewati Sven dan berlari menyelamatkan diri dan Tiina. Yang lain juga begitu. Sebenarnya, wilayah itu sudah diperintahkan untuk dikosongkan tiga hari yang lalu untuk antisipasi keadaan yang tidak bagus.

"Tiina!" gumam Ivan singkat sambil menggotong tubuh Tiina ketika akan dilancarkan serangan terbuka itu. Sven yang tidak sempat melihat keadaan tersebut, kaget setengah mati melihat sebuah titik yang berasal dari langit rembulan tersebut.

Titik itu berubah menjadi sebuah benda – benda yang _sangat_ besar, sedang melaju menghadapnya. Ia tahu, ia belum pernah mendapatkan perlawanan segila itu, tetapi Sven diam-diam mengakui kalau Ivan termasuk kategori saingannya yang cukup berat. _Sigh__…_

"HADAPI AKU KALO BISA, RUDAL SIALAN!" umpat Sven sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu munculnya rudal tersebut. Sven melihat, di perempatan jalan besar itu, mobil-mobil polisinya keburu sudah tidak ada! _Jadi__…_

Sven dan Berwald tersadar. _Inilah__akhir__hidup__kami!_

"Rasakan, Sven!" umpat Berwald puas, "Kau akan menyusul polisi-polisi terhormat itu ke alam baka, eh maksudku… Ke NERAKA!" tambahnya puas.

Sven menyeringai kesal, lalu mendengus marah, "DIAM, BERWALD!"

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS MATI SEKARANG JUGA, BERSAMA AKU!"

_1 detik kemudian…_

Keesokan harinya, para polisi Swedia segera mengepung perempatan tersebut. Akan tetapi, polisi-polisi tersebut berhenti di jarak kira-kira 500 meter dari titik Sven tersebut. Pasalnya, terjadi lubang yang sangat besar di sana. Tampaknya, Ivan lebih memilih rudal terbaiknya yang dapat membuat mental pembunuh terkeji sekalipun akan ciut.

Ivan menghela nafas dengan berat. Tampaknya, ia sangat kelelahan menghadapi serangannya yang baru saja terjadi enam jam lalu, dan kini hari itu berganti menjadi pagi yang dingin. _Fiuuh__…_

"Berbahaya juga." gumam Mathias terduduk di aspalnya, sambil menyeringai puas di belakang Ivan, "Pada akhirnya, selalu lo aja yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Berwald itu. Yah…"

Ivan tidak berkomentar terhadap Mathias. Tangan kirinya menyelusup masuk ke saku jaket ala Russian-nya, dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di saku itu. Mathias yang melihat Ivan melakukan tersebut, lalu bertanya lagi, "Surat ya?"

Ivan menggangguk dengan setengah hati.

_Surat__yang__diselipkan__Berwald__untuk__Tiina__…_ "Aku harus menemui Tiina itu."

Mathias terhenyak, "Buat apa…"

Belum selesai Mathias dan Ivan ngobrol, Gilbert sudah menghampiri mereka berdua sambil ngos-ngosan. Gilbert juga mengalami luka ringan, hanya goresan di tangan kirinya serta luka ringan di kepalanya, "Letnan Satu, kau harus menemui Tiina sekarang."

Ivan berbalik ke hadapan Mathias dan Gilbert sambil tersenyum sinis, "Ya."

Ketika Ivan berjalan membelakangi Gilbert dan Mathias, di titik pusat dimana Sven berada, para polisi menemukan mayat seseorang. Mayat itu seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang kecokelatan dan bemata biru-kehijauan. Tato kupu-kupunya juga tidak ada di pipi itu.

"Tragis banget ya." komentar Gilbert menatap pekerjaan tim lapangan itu dari kejauhan.

Ketika Ivan masuk ke markas kepolisian Swedia, ia buru-buru masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bawah tanah. Di sana, terduduk seorang wanita muda Finlandia yang mengalami shock kelas dewa. Ya, wanita itu adalah Tiina sendiri. Tiina rupanya sedang menangisi kepergian Berwald.

"Tiina…" gumam Ivan lirih. Tiina masih tidak memperdulikan keberadaan pria Russia itu. _Mau__yang__mana__pun,__aku__tidak__akan__terima__kenyataan__pahit__ini!_

Ivan yang tahu bahwa Tiina sedang shock, lalu menaruh sebuah surat yang tampaknya belum pernah dibaca oleh siapapun di meja Tiina. Sepertinya, hanya Ivan, Gilbert dan Mathias yang menyadari keberadaan surat itu. "Bacalah." gumamnya lirih.

Tiina melihat surat itu, dan tidak percaya. Tulisannya _memang_ dibuat oleh Berwald sendiri. Tiina perlahan-lahan mengambil surat itu dengan perasaan kalut dan tidak yakin. _Siapa__tahu__ini__hanyalah__keisengan__…_

Tiina membuka isi surat tersebut, dan terlihat selembar kertas yang berisi hati Berwald yang terakhirnya.

_Untuk Tiina Väinämöinen…_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi ke alam baka dengan tenang. Aku tidak mau membuat kau sedih, karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menarik hatiku untuk mendekatimu. Sayang, aku sangat berduka akan kenyataan yang terjadi malam itu._

_Malam itu, Sven memaksaku mengganti kepribadiannya, dan ia lalu pergi ke perempatan itu dan menemukanmu. Andai kau masih ada di rumah, kau tidak perlu mengalami kejadian seperti ini._

_Tiina, mungkin kau punya secuil kebencian yang sangat mendalam pada diriku yang hina-dina ini, tetapi aku mohon kau untuk mengerti satu hal. Dia melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan mungkin sebuah fakta yang buram._

_Perlu kau ketahui, aku dan Sven terlahir dalam satu tubuh, dari rahim seorang perempuan bernama Catharina Oxenstierna. Kau tentu tahu beliau bukan? Mungkin aku tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan wanita yang menjadi 'ibu'-ku untuk selama-lamanya, tetapi di dalam hatiku, aku ingin minta kepastian darinya mengenai satu hal._

_Yaitu, kepastiannya bahwa ia memang pernah diperkosa oleh Albert Jorgensen itu. Aku ingin memastikan itu, tetapi sayang, aku juga tahu, ada kalanya dimana keinginan itu tidak terpenuhi, dan aku ingin kau, atau paling tidak polisi lain, pergi mencari Catharina dan memastikannya._

_Jika itu benar… Aku tidak marah padanya, tetapi kepada Albert itu. Jika Catharina meminta maaf pada kau tentang nasibku ini, katakanlah bahwa aku di Surga, memaafkannya. Bagiku, walaupun kehadiranku terasa mengganggunya, dia tetaplah ibu yang aku hormati._

_Salam damai, dan terakhir kalinya, jag älskar dig, Tiina._

_Berwald Oxenstierna._

Tiina mulai menumpahkan air matanya lagi, dan meremas-remas surat itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia telah salah paham dengannya, menyangka bahwa Berwald menyuruh Sven mengganti kepribadiannya. Ia kini mengerti, siapakah yang patut disalahkan dalam kasus ini.

_Sven Jorgensen!_

"Miss Väinämöinen… Kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati Anda lebih dalam lagi, tetapi…" Belum selesai Ivan ngomong dengan lirih, Tiina sudah menerkam tangan kiri Ivan dengan tangan kanannya dengan erat, "Aku mohon…!"

Ivan terhenyak, lalu mencoba menenangkan Tiina, "A-Ada apa?"

"Kumohon… Seorang polisi atau berapa saja tidak masalah, yang penting aku ingin pergi mencari Catharina Oxenstierna itu…!" pinta Tiina sambil masih menangis meraung-raung di ruang bawah tanahnya. Ivan memahami keinginan Tiina, tetapi kebingungan harus mencari keputusan yang bagaimana.

Tiba-Tiba Gilbert sudah mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Gilbert menatap Ivan dengan tatapan serius, dan berusaha mengelus-elus punggung Tiina dengan lembut, "Apakah Anda ingin memastikan itu bersama kami?"

Tiina langsung mengiyakan, "Ya, Letnan Satu Braginski dan Ajudan Komisaris Besar Gilbert…"

Di kota Luleå, Swedia Utara, tepatnya di rumah yang terpencil, kini dikepung oleh berbagai kehebohan yang baru saja terjadi kira-kira dua jam lalu. Ya, rumah kecil di kota Luleå Utara itu dikepung oleh puluhan polisi!

Di antara puluhan mobil polisi tersebut, turunlah seorang wanita bermata violet dengan seekor anjing kecil bertengger di pangkuan kedua tangannya. Tiina rupanya sudah sampai di kota tersebut.

_Menurut__penyelidikan__kami,__diduga__Catharina__Oxenstierna__itu__tinggal__di__kota__terpencil__di__Swedia__Utara.__Kuharap__kami__tidak__salah,__karena__penyelidikan__itu__dilakukan__sekitar__sebulan__yang__lalu._Penjelasan Gilbert agak menganggunya, walaupun baginya itu bukan masalah. Yang penting, dia harus menanyakan satu fakta yang belum dipastikan oleh Berwald.

"Ayo, Miss." ajak Ivan Braginski menghampiri Tiina. Tiina tersenyum simpel, lalu ikut mengekor di belakangnya.

_Tok__tok._ Pintu rumah kecil ukuran kira-kira setara dengan 2LDK itu diketuk dengan pelan olehnya, "Kami Kepolisian Swedia, ingin mempertemukan Anda dengan seseorang."

Hening, lalu perlahan-lahan pintunya dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna sama seperti Berwald. Kali ini Tiina semakin yakin kalau wanita yang baru saja membuka pintunya memang Catharina Oxenstierna itu.

"Maaf Ma'am, namaku Tiina Väinämöinen, asal Finlandia, ingin memberikan Anda surat dari anak Anda Berwald Oxenstierna…" kata Tiina lirih. Wanita itu terhenyak kaget dengan nama yang disebutkan Tiina. Mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

Wanita yang berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun yang terlihat masih awet muda, lalu bertanya dengan sinis, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Tiina menghela nafas, lalu meminta sesuatu dari wanita itu, "Izinkan saya masuk. Disini dingin banget." Wanita itu langsung menepuk dahinya, lalu membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar, "Silahkan masuk, Nak."

Wanita tua itu mengenakan setelan baju berwarna hitam pekat, diselimuti dengan sehelai kain syal yang kelihatannya cukup mahal. Wanita itu lalu menaruhkan teh herbalnya di meja tamunya. Di depan wanita itu terlihat Tiina bersama anjing kecilnya Hanatamago, menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan beliau katakan.

"Minumlah dulu, agar kita tetap hangat." ajak wanita tua itu. Tiina langsung mengambil secangkir teh itu, dan meminumnya dengan anggun. Wanita itu ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tiina, membuat Ivan dan Gilbert hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Wanita__Swedia__dan__Finlandia__sama__saja_, batin mereka.

Sehabis meminum teh herbal itu, wanita itu mulai berbicara apa adanya, "Kuakui, aku memang wanita yang kejam. Ya, aku mengenal Albert itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Berwald-san akan mengalami hal setragis itu."

Tiina terdiam. _Fiuh,__ternyata__benar__…_ "Maaf Ma'am, tetapi walau Anda sudah mengakui kalau Anda memang wanita yang kejam, tetapi Berwald-san telah memaafkanmu dari alam baka sana." sahut Tiina sopan.

Wanita itu terhenyak kaget, "Masa?"

Tiina lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya dan memberikan wanita tua itu sepucuk surat yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu itu, "Ini surat yang ditujukan untukku, tetapi ada pernyataan dimana Berwald memaafkanmu."

Wanita itu perlahan-lahan mengambilkan surat yang tersodorkan di tangan kanan Tiina, lalu membacanya. Semakin ke bawah beliau membaca, wanita itu mulai menangis terharu, "Tidak kusangka seperti itu…"

"Ya, kami mengonfirmasikan bahwa anak Anda tewas di kota Stockholm. Anak Anda tewas karena kami terpaksa, karena dia jugalah yang sudah membunuh empat anggota Kepolisian Swedia ini…" sela Gilbert agak keringatan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, lalu menatap Gilbert dan Ivan dengan aura deathglarenya. Gilbert dan Ivan hanya bisa terdiam membeku.

"Aku sedih. Tidak kusangka Albert itu juga menyumbang sesuatu yang terkutuk di dalam tubuh Berwald. Oh ya, Albert itu katanya juga anggota kelompok pembunuh itu, tetapi saya tidak tahu posisi mana dia tepatnya." tukas wanita itu lirih.

Gilbert dan Ivan terhenyak kaget, tetapi mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetan itu di balik topeng ketenangan yang mereka pakai. Tiina hanya bisa terdiam sedih.

"Terimakasih sudah jauh-jauh datang dan mengabariku tentang keberadaan anak itu… Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, dia tetaplah satu-satunya anakku… Soal Albert, maafkan saya, saya sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Jujur saja, saya ingin memarahi dan menghajarnya, tetapi tubuh tuaku ini…" Wanita itu menangis lagi. Tiina langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu, seraya berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengelus-elus punggung wanita tua itu dengan lembut.

Gilbert langsung berdiri, dan menyahutnya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tidak apa-apa Ma'am, biar kami urus selanjutnya."

Wanita tua dan Tiina mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Mohon bantuannya juga, Gilbert dan Ivan." pinta Tiina lirih. Wanita tua itu, walau tidak mengenali dua polisi yang menemani Tiina, ikut berharap akan tertangkapnya Albert itu.

**Epilog**

Dua tahun kemudian…

"Argh! Masa kau ini, sampai kasus sesepele ini udah nyerah aja!" maki Gilbert kesal kepada Mathias. Mathias hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala, sambil nyeruput kopi yang kebetulan ditaruh di meja kerjanya, "Mana aku tau."

Gilbert lalu menjitak kepala Mathias, "Dikit lagi kelompok itu bisa dihabisi tau!"

Ivan terdiam di depan mereka berdua sambil merenung. Bukan tentang kejahilannya yang akan dia timpakan pada Raivis, asistennya, tetapi menyangkut Albert itu. _Bukannya__dia__akan__dieksekusi__besok__…__?_

"Gimana tentang kelompok Blue-Dark Butterfly itu?" celetuk Antonio yang kini sudah bisa diterima menjadi polisi Swedia itu. Gilbert hanya bisa _keukeuh_ melihat penampilan Antonio yang menurutnya 'gak awesome' itu, "Hampir semuanya udah dieksekusi, tinggal Albert dan satu anggota lain yang belum ditemukan jejaknya."

Tiba-tiba di ruangan kerja mereka yang berlantai tiga, didatangi oleh Lukas Bondevik, salah satu boss baru mereka menggantikan Alfred, "Tiina sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Yap, kabarnya Tiina memutuskan tinggal di Stockholm, meneruskan usaha furniture punya Berwald dan kadang-kadang mampir ke kota Luleå ya?" sahut Gilbert pede.

Lukas mengiyakan dengan kaku, "Ya. Sesuai permintaan wanita itu, Berwald dimakamkan di kota Luleå, berhubung Berwald tidak menulis wasiat tentang tempat dimana dia akan dimakamkan."

Seisi ruangan tersebut hening. _Selain__itu,__mereka__berempat__…_

"Soal polisi yang gugur dua tahun lalu, tidak masalah. Kita akan tetap menghormati mereka, sampe-sampe Komisaris Besar pun nyuruh kita nyanyiin lagu duka untuknya tiap Senin." celetuk Antonio nggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Lukas dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kemalasan yang terlihat di wajah Antonio, "Gak boleh gitu loh Toni, yang ada lo dihajar ajudan kecilmu itu." sergah Gilbert menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba Ivan teringat sesuatu, lalu nyeletuk dengan tenang, "Kabarnya Tiina hamil anak dari Berwald lho."

Seketika aja seisi ruangan tersebut diam membeku, diteruskan dengan berteriak bebarengan, "MASA SIH?"

"Kolkolkolkol~ iya. Kuharap tidak ada Sven Jorgensen generasi dua lagi." harap Ivan sambil buka-bukain buku pedoman penyelesaian kasus. Gilbert, Lukas, Antonio, dan Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan hampa.

"Kuharap begitu." ucap Mathias lirih. Semua anggota mengiya-iyakan dengan setengah hati. Bukan karena keengganannya, tetapi rasa sedih yang berkepanjangan.

Di alam baka, jiwa Berwald terlihat sedang menatap dunia yang terpisah darinya dua tahun lalu, sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Tiina yang selalu dikasihi dan disukainya, "Good luck, Tiina. Tuhan selalu bersamamu."

Berwald lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah neraka, yang berada di lantai terbawah dari dunia yang belum pernah dijangkau oleh manusia yang masih hidup. Berwald tersenyum kecut kepada jiwa Sven Jorgensen yang tersiksa di sana, "Rasakan." umpatnya puas.

**[End]**

**(1)** = Swedish : Untuk Tiina Väinämöinen, maaf jika aku menulis surat ini untuk Anda. Bukan soal PHK, tetapi aku tahu siapa pelaku pemerkosaan yang terjadi pada dirimu. Aku akan menunggumu sehat dan datanglah ke TKP dimana kau tergeletak. Aku sudah membuat peta itu. Tertanda, Berwald.


End file.
